


Romans Downfall

by tubbox_the_bee



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbox_the_bee/pseuds/tubbox_the_bee
Summary: After the Reduxjust so u know I DONT THINK THIS IS AN ORIGINAL IDEA OF MINEI have a different mindset for it tho. you'll see
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> like i said this will hpefully be different than what other people thought  
> and remus and virge are hanging out but Ik in reality they arent actual friends, but virge had a panic attack so remus helped him while everyone else was in the video (I saw it that idea somewhere where I don't know but kudos to the creator of that)

Roman sunk down into the living room and found Virgil and Remus sitting there talking softly, and his anger took over.

"Get out." His voice was doubled, almost like Virgil's tempest tongue, but not demonic as his.

The two both flinched looking up and Remus' eyes widen being the only one there that recognizes it. "Roman-" Roman ignored him, flicking his wrist and Remus began choking.

Virgil started yelling at him, angrily, and then Janus and Patton appeared, Janus running to Remus.

Everyone watched Romans eyes go black and gold and Janus began to choke as well and the living room turned black and white.

Virgil growled and tried to run at him, but Roman flicked his wrist and Virgil flew into the wall.

Pat ran to Virgil and helped him up. Roman cackled. "FamILY? Morality, you really need to try harder than that! Tricking and splitting Creativity up into two?! Well, you're just as bad as the dark sides!"

Patton cried a little and disappeared with Virgil.

 _He_ let Remus and Janus go and glared at the two. Remus was crying a bit. "Please stop..."

 _He_ growled and slammed the Side into the wall and disappeared into _his_ room.

 _He_ looked in his mirror smirking and fixing _his_ new jacket. "Im baaaack~"


	2. in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk how to desc it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS AN IDEA FROM A ROLEPLAY so yea its basically based RIGHT after the last thing

Roman looked at the other side through the mirror in horror and anger. "Pride, let me out!" His voice was loud in his ears, but to Pride, it was muffled.

"Oh, can it, Princey!" Roman flinched and looked away. "You knew they were lying, but you kept telling yourself LIES! Your self-esteem is down 20 feet under, and I'm out! What did you expect, I wouldn't appear if you keep pretending?"

Roman was looking at the ground as Pride left the room slamming the door shut. He was right... He couldn't deny that, but now he was trapped in the in-between of the mind palace.

What was probably minutes, but felt like hours, Roman heard someone coming toward the room. He curled up in the corner of the mirrored room which resembled his own but it had no colour, but when the door opened, he instead found... Remus.

Remus looked around the room. Roman noticed a black eye forming on his twin's right eye, but no other injury seemed visible except the bruises on his neck. Remus' eyes locked on the mirror and he raced over to it falling to his knees in front of it.

"God, Roman, why the hell did you keep quiet about this?!" He hissed at him, seemingly angry, but Roman could see the tears in his eyes.

Roman looked away shuffling forward and sat near the translucent "door" to face his twin, chuckling in his head remembering when he mentioned how looking at Remus was like looking through a funhouse mirror but brushed the thought away glancing at his feet. "It wasn't important, I thought I could control him..."

Remus sighed rubbing at his eyes as some fell down. "God, Ro-" That's when the door slammed open, and both of them looked at it seeing Pride and they both flinched, Remus standing up.

"Well lookie here..." He shut the door his eyes pulsing as Remus fell back to his knees choking on air.

Roman shot up. "Pride, let him go!"

Pride ignored him as Remus started clawing at his throat to try and stop it.

Romans anger took over. "I said **_STOP_**!" The glass on the mirror cracked as the yell echoed and Prides concentration was cut off, and Remus gasped in gulps of air as he coughed.

Roman collapsed in relief and Remus disappeared.

Pride looked at the mirror in disgust. "You are going to have to be quiet unless you want that side going into the Subconscious (check notes for explanation)." Roman sobbed softly and held his head in his arms.

Pride grabs a sheet and throws it over the mirror, covering it, and plunging Romans "room" in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also comment down below if u rp because I'm literally an addict (I do it on email sry if u don't use email m8s)
> 
> hello so the subconscious is a place between the light and dark sides of the mind palace. basically if a side goes in and stays there for too long they'll be erased from Thomas' mind. I got that from Shatter by rosegoldroman (check it out I loved the story). but yea I also got the desc from that there are probs a few different view points of that part even though its not like "real" or proved to be real in thomas' videos but the idea of it is rlly cool.
> 
> also I may continue writing little chapters like this here to continue it as a little side thing, so if u like it tell me down in the comments!
> 
> also go check out HUSH which is an actual story I'm writing XD love ya'll!

**Author's Note:**

> if u couldnt guess at the end roman turned into pride


End file.
